Alcohol use disorders are prevalent, disabling and costly, yet the vast majority of individuals do not seek help for their alcohol problems. In order to better understand the mechanisms underlying the decision to enter treatment for alcohol problems, we propose to use a validated behavioral theory to measure and change beliefs about alcohol use and treatment among primary care patients. The proposed study will build upon a large base of empirical research that conceptualizes decision-making according to the Theory of Planned Behavior (TPB). Cognitive mechanisms will be measured using an instrument we developed based on the TPB, and targeted using cognitive behavioral strategies to encourage entering treatment. The single outcome of entering treatment will be isolated rather than a multitude of other alcohol behaviors in order to assess the impact of the cognitive processes that impact this specific behavior change. Primary care patients in both VA and non-VA settings will be recruited in order to minimize the impact of structural barriers and maximize the external validity of the cognitive mechanisms that underlie treatment seeking behavior. The goal of the proposed research is to articulate and specify the cognitive mechanisms underlying the decision to enter alcohol treatment. The findings will improve clinical practice by providing primary care clinicians more effective and individualized communication with patients with alcohol problems about options for treatment. This may connect more individuals to specialty alcohol treatment, thereby improving substance use and life outcomes. Findings from this research will lay the groundwork for a larger, multi-site study on the effectiveness of this approach for increasing treatment entry among individuals with alcohol problems narrative. The goal of the proposed research is to articulate and specify the cognitive mechanisms underlying the decision to enter alcohol treatment. The findings will improve clinical practice by providing primary care clinicians more effective and individualized communication with patients with alcohol problems about options for treatment. This may connect more individuals to specialty alcohol treatment, thereby improving substance use and life outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]